Excusa de rey
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Cuidar a un niño no es fácil, mucho menos cuando la furia de Toriel arde más que mil infiernos si algo malo llega a sucederle a Frisk bajo cuidado de Asgore.


Despertaba cada mañana en su gigantesca habitación, trofeos, cajones con ropa y esas paredes azul celeste, miraba los desolados pasillos del castillo que alguna vez compartió con aquellos que amó de maneras incondicionales. ¿De qué servía abrir los ojos cada mañana teniendo el mismo castigo todos los días? no soportaba el hecho de repetir cada segundo de aquél escenario en su mente al ver cómo su hijo moría en sus brazos, sangre y lágrimas manchaban su túnica oscura aquél día, tan negra como su alma que se desvanecía en miles de gotas saladas. Asgore estaba destrozado, mantenía una fuerte postura y carácter ante las demás criaturas que le dirigían la palabra pero, solamente era una mentira, una imagen que como rey tenía que dejar firme.

Toriel no se molestaba en responder sus llamadas, la tecnología de Alphys con esos avanzados aparatos electrónicos no ayudaba de mucho, el Rey al menos agradecía el esfuerzo prestado. No sabía qué hacer, todos los días se trataba de una rutina, tomar té; regar las flores doradas con las que recordaba a quienes quería como hijos, mirar el campo y volver a casa a dormir.

—¿Cómo estás Rey Felpudito? —Habló un esqueleto de chamarra azul con pelaje blanco alrededor de su cuello, este apareció encima de un cráneo gigante que sobrevolaba el jardín.

—¿En qué fallé? ¿Qué hice mal todo este tiempo? —Preguntó Asgore mientras regaba las flores, no tomó tanta importancia al esqueleto que miraba confundido al rey.

—Señor cabrón, no puede pasar toda la eternidad ignorando a todo ser que se le cruce —Anunció en voz alta Sans al notar cómo la actitud del rey era indiferente.

—¡Lo siento Sans! he estado algo ocupado como podrás ver, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Hay cierto amigo nuestro que ha venido a visitarte, debes saber de quién se trata, Toriel ha dicho que sería una innecesaria, estúpida y aberrante pero buena idea que Frisk comparta tiempo con un terrible y desagradable monstruo como tú—Dijo Sans, el humano estaba en la espalda del esqueleto y, con un salto logró bajarse del cráneo gigante, el niño al caer lo hizo en los brazos de Asgore, este comenzó a reír y tomar los pelos rubios del rey con sus manos. —Toriel ha dicho que tienes que protegerlo a toda costa y que, si le sucede algo malo aún si se trata de un rasguño mínimo... TE MATARÁ SIN PENSARLO DOS VECES ¡Suerte!.

Y Sans desapareció, Asgore miraba confundido al humano, el niño le miraba sonriente, tenía un aire inocente, puro.

—Y bien... ¿Te gusta el pan, pequeño? —El rey preguntó a Frisk, el niño comenzó a reírse.

—¿Y si hacemos tartas de caramelo o canela? —Sugirió el humano tan amigable y feliz.

—Por supuesto amigo mío, sígueme por aquí.

Y el rey tomó a Frisk de la mano, pasaron a través del campo de flores doradas y pasto verde, las aves miraban imperativas a Asgore en los ojos sentadas en ramas de árboles, de alguna forma en ese momento le recordó a aquellas tardes que pasó con Asriel cuando hacían alguna actividad en el patio o se sentaban en la sala de estar esperando pacientes las deliciosa comida de Toriel. Asgore no sabía como se encendía el horno, usualmente Undyne iba a visitarlo junto a Papyrus para servirle espaguetis o alguna otra comida como espaguetis con albóndigas, espaguetis con chocolate y una gran variedad del mismo. Asgore tocaba el horno esperando a que este comenzara a calentar, sin éxito. Frisk se acercó y ayudó, era una peculiar escena el ver cómo aquél que trató de asesinar fuera un alma tan inocente que ayudaría en cualquier cosa.

—Parece que sabes cómo funciona esto chico, me gustaría tener a alguien que no incendiara el castillo ni hiciera pedazos mi cocina cada vez que viene a preparar la cena —Comentó Dreemurr haciendo referencia a Papyrus y Undyne. Él fue sentándose en el sofá café junto a la chimenea que calentaba la leña y creaba cierto calor.

—Mamá Toriel me ha enseñado a cocinar, ¿Por qué no practicamos juntos clases de cocina? —Propuso Frisk, el cabrón aceptó y se paró del asiento para pasar tiempo con él. Jugaron con los alimentos, era diversión el pasarla bien inventando creaciones culinarias, la hora de servir la comida llegó.

La luz de una gran esfera blanca iluminaba la oscuridad de todo el Reino, incluso el mismísimo castillo, el destello brillante entraba por las ventanas, mientras tanto, el humano y el gobernante recogían los platos de la mesa para ponerlos en el lavabo, echaron leña al fuego y se sentaron en la sala. Asgore tomó un libro, en él venían ilustradas las glorias del subterráneo, el poder del castillo sobre todos los monstruos y como cada ser existente ahí, era fundamental para la subsistencia en aquella fría caverna, hablaron sobre la innovadora tecnología y, tomar un alma humana para cruzar la barrera. Algo en Dreemurr lo dejó perplejo, recordó de forma agria y triste la cara de cada niño que asesinó, por un momento pensó en si ese pequeño tenía familia, si estarían tristes por su desaparición, por un momento, Asgore dejaba a un lado su odio a la humanidad con su actuar no una ni dos, sino seis veces llevando el mismo trágico destino. Frisk se asfixiaba, el brazo del rey le cortaba la respiración pues, todo su peso era recibido sin decir palabra alguna.

—¡Lo siento humano! ¿Te he lastimado? —Preocupado preguntó el poderoso ser, Frisk sólo tosía, las palabras de Sans fueron recordadas en cuestión de segundos en la mente del peludo, si el niño estaba herido o tenía algún problema... Toriel haría arder el castillo aún más de lo que Hotland estaba, él sabía de lo que esa mujer era capaz si algo suyo era herido. Durmió.

Asgore tomó al caído y lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo puso en su cama y le dio cobijo, nunca había visto a una criatura tan diminuta en un espacio gigantesco, si para Frisk eran metros y metros para estirarse libremente, para Asgore necesitaba un espacio más amplio, un instinto paternal llegó, puso una pequeña caja musical con una dulce tonada a un lado del pequeño. Salió del lugar, no esperó a aquella mujer que tanto amó fuera de la habitación mirando con un gesto positivo, realmente Dreemurr había cambiado, pero no lo suficiente. Frisk definiría la unión o separación definitiva en ambos.

 **Nota del autor: Me da así como que asquito el Asgore x Toriel, está claro que ella lo mataría o incluso haría con su ex marido algo peor que la muerte ¿No? Quería reflejar desde un principio el odio de Tori a él pues, no sería bonito estar junto a una asquerosa y desagradable criatura maldita que asesinó a muchas personas por caprichos, en fin. Espero les haya gustado este fin nwn.**

 **"I hope the fat n sexy ass of Asgore be fuckd in** hell'.


End file.
